Paradise Winters
by angelsparkleslove
Summary: "We let go and the whole world burst into flames" - A tragic tale of one girl's fight for love, friendship and the Triwizard cup. Contains Harry/Hermione.  First fanfic ever and so need reviews to help with further work.
1. Angel and Harry

Paradise Winters

**Chapter 1**

**Okay guys this is my 1st fanfic... i am really crap at spelling and english sooooo dont blame me if you dont like. Also i am on an ipad and its really hard to typ so dont blame 4 typos... Hope you can all relate 2 Angel coz i took a ling time thinking her up k? Also thanks to my dad for help with the spelling for sone tricky words! **

**-Disclaimer- Oh yeah and i dont own any of these characters because they are like real human beings that i wrote i wouldnt own them though (apart from angel, autumn, harry and lodes others lol!) and i dont own harry potter btw.**

**I have added some improvements to this chapter.**

My name is Angel Pearl Sylvia Winters. I have long snowy silvery white blond hair with ivory highlights. My pallid face is spotless and immaculate in beauty. My eyes are creamy silver with blue streaks. My face is innocent, pure and fair.

I do not usually talk about my deep, sorrowful and tragic passed but when I do I feel very sad. I was born, daughter of Rowena Ravenclaw and I know nothing of my father. I was abounded in a seaside hut at the tender age of 1 and a half. There I layed for a year as the tide slowly washed over me. However I was found by a kind old lady who brought me to a doctor. The doc performed some complacent procedures and I was restored to my former beauteous self. At the age of three I realized that I was a witch, as well as a half Veela and one eighth unicorn. I was carted round the world in a circus truck and sent to perform high tasks for the gentry. When I was eleven, I moved up a grade so was in my second year.

I go to Hogwarts school of witchcraft because I am head girl there. I am in my fifth year which means I am taking my GCSEs this year. I am in ravenclaw because I am clever and kind.

Right now me and my best friend Autumn Chestnut Hazel Siena is sitting next to me, combing her long mahogany hair. Autumn is tanned and has bronzed, tanned skin which is coffee colored. We are also with are other friend, Hermione Granger.

A big lake is beside us, it is the lake where I spent many a summer gloriously frolicking with my mates. My mystical, veiled expression stares back at me through the water.

Suddenly, Harry Potter came up to us. He had coal hair which was all messy and sooty. He had greeny limey grass eyes and a clouded expression.

"Have you seen nevilles toad" he stated, flicking his hair.

I stare at him feeling stupid. He was fucking cute!

Finally Hermione replayed, "I am very sorry but I have not seen the toad anywhere." she was turned back to her sandwich.

"Okay then." he said, "Oh and guys forgive me but I never seen you guys before?"

I tossed my thick hair over my shoulder, "It's okay. This is Hermione and Autumn..."

"Pleasure to meet you"

"And your Angel right? Head girl, quiddich captain and head of house?"

"Yeah that's me!" I giggled hotly

"Cool" He walked back upstairs.

"Oh my god he totally likes you!" Hermione and Autumn squealed!

"Yeah I know right?" I said giggling... I sighed as I looked up at the moon, everyone loves me...

**There was chapter 1, hope u guys enjoyed it!**


	2. Arguments, Potions and Draco

**Chapter 2**

I woke the next morning in my 4 poster. I was dressed in an oversized with Ed Sheeran on it tee as my PJs.

Oh yeah I forgot to say me and me friends are totally indie... GO ED SHEERAN! We hate those fucking mainstream posers.

"Heyyyyyyy Angel!" Autumn jumped on me,

"Oh my god don't do that you fucking scarred me!" I bellowed...

"I got great news!" she exclaimed excitedly

"what...?" I snapped questioningly...

"There is a quiddich match today and your in it! I am so siked about watching you win again Angel! We gonna beat them Hufflepuffs to the floor because they are soooo stupid right?"

"I KNOW I HAVE BEEN FUCKING PRACTICING FOR IT FOR WEEKS NOW WHY ARE YOU SO STUPID YOU FUCKING RETARD!" I roared deafeningly.

Autumn screamed and ran out crying. I was so fucked up angry that I lay on my bed for two hours... I was too angry to move.

Finally it was lunch and I ran outside, seething. But on my way down the stars I met Harry. I was to provoked to notice him so I slammed right into him, knocking all his math books to the floor.

Harry curled up on the floor and started to weep silently. Tears clung to his long lashes. I felt so sorry for him because he had double math this morning... and also his parents died.

"Oh my god I am sooooooo sorry..." I exclaimed!

"It's ok don't worry." He said calmly before doing a spell to put all his books back in his bag. He walked off suavely.

So he's playing the hard to get? I thought... but then I saw him, so sad, so depressed, so lonely. I needed to be with him to unlock his hard, for better, for worse. And so the lion fell in love with the lamb.

Sighing deeply, I made my way over to Potions. I sat my stuff next to Hermione.

"Hey babe..." she said. "Hi," I stated.

Just then I could see the outline of professor Snake as he swooped into the class. The whole class fell silently.

""You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potionmaking," he began. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses ... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Me and Hermione talked for awhile silently so he couldn't hear us. Just then I noticed as a boy ran in. He was fair, with champagne blonde hair. His lurid skin was so pale and his shadowy black eyes so incomprehensible, so impenetrable, so perplexing, so enigmatic...

It was... Draco...

He shuffled silently to the seat next to me...

I turned slowly and my eyes met his... he held my gaze for what seemed like 2 minutes... It felt as though my brain had become electrolyzed... His deep breath surveyed me. I blinked twice...

and we kissed... he raped his arms and held me there...

I looked at Angel. She was dressed in an oversized Aberdeen City tee with a tight black mini skirt, laddered sheer black tights and red heels. Her hair was loose and flowing, perfectly framing her perfect face.

We let go... and the whole world burst into flames...

**Did you guys like that? I love the deep love between Draco and Angel!**


	3. The Triwizard Tournament

**Chapter 3**

**Hey guys im soooo bored so im just uploading another chapter k?**

**and please review because i uploaded this story 2 mins ago and no reviews lol.**

**my sister read this and she was laughing for ages and was like like its really good i dunno why coz its meant to be a deep love story not comedy lol.**

Me and Autumn ambled down the corridor hysterically. We were sooooo excited!

"Oh my God Angel!" She yelled "Draco so likes you!"

"I know... right? Now my Harry and Draco all have this totally special physic relationship thing going on... god why do they love me so much?"

"I dunno must be coz your such an amazing, clever kind friend like?"

We giggled loudly and made are way over to the great hall...

My friends and me all sat on the table near Harry and Draco (who had both moved to Ravenclaw).

Suddenly a cloak billowed passed us. A long beard flowed down the space between where the two benches were located. A shrouded figure ascended the podium. A clearing of the throat. "AHEM"

It was Dumbledore

"Hello and welcome to the start of a fresh new academic year at Hogwarts. Before I start may I see these few but still ever present comments... Happiness can be found if only you remember to switch the light on..." (AN: sorry i couldnt remeber the exact quote)

We all clapped and he reminded us that it was the Triwizard Tournament this year.

"We will now pick out the names of our chosen representatives..." He stated passionately

From Hufflepuff, Cedric Diggory. I watched as a boy with amazing bronzed skin and darkish light black brown blonde hair.

From Slytherin, Draco Malfoy. Draco feverishly jumped out his seat and rushed to join cedric.

From Gryffindor, Harry Porter. Harry expressively ambled up to meat the solum Dumbledore.

And... From Ravenclaw... Miss Angel Pearl Sylvia Winters!

I drew a sharp breath as my friends walked up to the podium with me. I gulped heaps of air, I was so nervous! Around me everyone clapped and cheered, patting me on the back as I ambled past them. The clamor was so loud that some were forced to cover up their ears and one girl fainted. I gazed around at the eyes of the many adoring faces, looking up to me as if I was their hero.

"Settle down children..." Dumbledore stated, "now, let me take this opportunity to inform you guys of what's in store for you.

"You will fight dragons in 1st task, fight mermaids in the second task and in the third task you will do a maze and then try to kill Lord Voldemort, that is all."

He rode his phoenix out of the Great Hall.

**THE END... of the chapter. Please review and stuff... lol.**


	4. The Dragon and the Gig

Chapter 4

**Heyyyy so yeah ive taken your comments on board and will make my story better... and thanks to Fletchen for the help and stuff. This is v. dramatic so be warnrd!**

I woke up to the sounds of the phoenixes chirping outside my window. A new day brings new beginnings, fresh starts. I felt alive for the first time in many months or so or something along the same lines as what I just said.

Suddenly, I looked at my clock. CRAP! I was late for the first task in the triwizard tournament.

Hurriedly I had a shower but had no time for breakfast. I was still in my pajamas.

Quick as a lightning bolt I shot out of the window as quick as cannon.

Jumping on the back of Harry's broom, we sped down together.

_and here come the final contestants, miss autumn and harry potter_

I could see them now, spiraling towards earth, clinging onto each other for dear life. I felt a pang of sweet jealousness grip my heart and tore it from my body. I was forever alone...

Me and harry were together in this. As we reached the stadium we jumped off and softly floated to the ground. The dragon was already waiting for us. Quickly Harry grabbed its tail and swung it round and round, meanwhile I shouted "Levicorpus"! at the leaves and twigs and they come hurtling skywards then down to the dragon who was really dizzy then it all landed on him a he fainted. I punched it and threw it over the stadium roof for a good measure.

I looked at Harry, we had one! Dumbledore came up to the stadium. "Great job guys he shouted!" We ascended the podium and were presented with our medals.

_2 hours later_

I was wearing a gray see through blouse and a faux fur coat. I had some monochrome triangle jeans on with a vintage jumper and black aviators. my feet were clad in ankle brogues.

Right guys let's go! Hermione shouted. We took her flying moterbike to the Ed Sheeran gig. When we arrived the atmospheric was so sat down at the table while Eddie softly crooned into his mike.

"OMG HOW AMAAAAZING!" AUTUMN SHOUTED

Suddenly a new band crashed through in mid performance, it was Tall Ships! Accompanied by LMFAO!

PART ROCK

YEA

Wooo!

LETS GO!

Party rock is in the house tonight

Everybody just have a good time

And we gonna make you lose your mind

Everybody just have a -

"NOOOOOO" the crowd screamed, covering their ears... "MY EYES MY EYES" one girl screeched

Two security guards were sent in to wrestle LMFAO off the stage. Nobody cared about Tall Ships.

I screamed as I ran outside and back into the moterbike and all the way home and into my room and into my 4 poster. "SHUT UP ANGEL!" Hermione yelled as she and Autumn both ran out the common room crying. It had been the worst day of my life ever (AN: See? does thta sound like a mary sue? look at how tough her life is?)

**Thanks guys for reading my chapter and please review k?**


	5. The 2 Notes

**Chapter 5**

**Hey guys, please review this and this is another chapter k? My dad didnt help me in this chapter so it is a bit worse probably so tere mite be some mistakes with the plot etcetra... BUT REVIEW PLEASE!**

It was the middle of the night, I was sitting in my bed twirling my hair and gazing at myself in the mirror opposite my bed. All is silent.

Suddenly I heard a crash and saw the door being flung open by Draco. "I need to tell you something!" He yelled at me. I hopped onto his back and we soared out the open window and landed in a tree. I gave him my hand and he helped me get out of the tree which I had landed in.

"I need to tell you something" he muttered urgently, taking my hand. Something important.

We ambled feverishly down the long winding path and into hogsmeade. "What" I stated.

He just looked at me and threw me onto his back. He jumped onto the roof and ran across the roofs whilst panting heavily. I clung on for life. When about ten minutes had been past, we were in a dark alleyway.

"I need to tell you something..." he stated.

"I'm listening..." I said excitedly

"Are you?"

"Yes"

"So..."

"What?"

"Basically..."

We paused for a moment... His mouth started forming words but he couldn't say them out loud. He quickly whipped out his notepad, and scribbled something on it.

"Look at it when you get home" he breathed loudly...

We found a broom in the cupboard and flew back in the night air and threw my window...

I got dressed quickly into my PJs and brushed my teeth and then went to bed.

Draco ambled over to his dorm in the tower where Slytherin are. He got dressed quickly into my PJs and brushed my teeth and then went to bed.

Suddenly, just as I was about to get the note open, Harry rushed in "I need to tell you something!" He yelled at me. I hopped onto his back and we soared out the open window.

We ambled feverishly down the long winding path and into hogsmeade. "What" I stated.

He just looked at me and threw me onto his back. He jumped onto the roof and ran across the roofs whilst panting heavily. I clung on for life. When about ten minutes had been past, we were in a dark alleyway.

"I need to tell you something..." he stated.

"I'm listening..." I said excitedly

We paused for a moment... His mouth started forming words but he couldn't say them out loud. He quickly whipped out his notepad, and scribbled something on it.

"Look at it when you get home" he breathed loudly...

We found a broom in the cupboard and flew back in the night air and threw my window...

I got dressed quickly into my PJs and brushed my teeth and then went to bed.

I took out both the notes and sure enough, at the bottom, they had the same writing...

"I love you."

I gasped, clutched my heart, and fainted.

**V DRAMATIC RIGHT? **


	6. Library, Draco and Swimsuits

**Chapter 6**

**Hey, guys, thanks for the reviews and stuff and thanks for the advice. yeahh my story's kinda crappy i know but its still fun to rite! oh and btw someone spammed my reviews with some dodgy stuff so just ignore it k?**

Angel was chilling in the library with Luna Lovegood. They had her iPod on full volume and were dancing to _Hail to the Thief_ by _Radiohead... _

"You just let the paper burn

Our voices were not heard

Watching democracy go up in smoke

Everytime that you spoke"

I sang along sweetly to the soft tunes... my voice rang out above everyone else's, in perfect pitch and rhythm with succulent vibrato clinging to the edges of the sound.

Suddenly Hermione rushed in. She was wearing an oversized Cranberries cardigan and ripped patterned tights with scuffed army boots. Her peroxide dyed blonde hair was knotted up into a high messy bun. Her grass green eyes were heavily rimmed with kohl and there were streaks of purple in her backcombed hair.

"Hey babe" she screamed at me, "Got some fucking amaze news from Draco..."

I jumped up out of my seat, my soft, flowing hair raping itself.

We rushed down to the dungeons with Luna following us like the scrape she was.

"Ok, she yelled"

We found ourselves in an enclouded room. Draco was sitting in the corner.

He gulped "Ok you guys I just wanted to let you know that I am leaving Hogwarts at the end of this year..." He sang sadly...

'WTF? no you can't!" I screamed and started crying. Draco was my life, my everything, my one true soul.

"BUT, he said, before I leave I am throwing a huge party and it will be so fun!"

I thought for a moment, I guessed it did sound fun...

Okay.

We walked arm in arm down to breakfast.

The eve of the second task approuched us soon. I was fucking nervous. Me and Autumn were trying on hot new swimsuits to fight the mermaids in (Autumn was going to help me in this task). I opted for won with a criss cross back and a slimming charm

"Why do you need that your already well slim anyway" stated Autumn...

"Hhhahahahhaahahha... no."

We modeled our swimsuits a bit more whilst Harry took photos of us. "You guys look hot" he stated keenly.

Then, on the day of the event, I drove down to meet everyone down at the lake.

**Dun dun dun cliffhanger!**


	7. Mermaids and the Party

**Chapter 7**

**Hey guys! SOrry i havnt uploaded in a bit, i had a lode of homework to do. im really behind in english and stuff so im set extra work! it sux! oh yh and i dunno if i told you but i am german and have only been here for two years so im not thta good at it so i haev to use spellcheck which sometims puts the wrong word up.. so thanks a lot dad for checking and my sis even tho they arnt good at english either but yeah its hard when it come to things like tenses and POVs and stuff so yeah. **

**And also thaks to for the fancy words!**

Everyone watched as a car slowly ambled up the path where the lake was. Me and Autumn got out the car and put our swimsuits on then we went over to the diving boards.

"Hey" dumbledore said.

We stood on the diving boards and waited for the whistle, everyone was in snorkles but I didn't have one because I can breathe underwater because I am a mermaid...

I blew the whistle and we all dived in. I swam with perfect stroke down to the other mermaids. I could see that Harry and Draco were already beating the mermaids with there sticks, and Cedric had shot one with a gun.

But... as I went up to a mermaid they shook my hands because I was a mermaid to and we were the same species. Yes, I thought, I didn't have to fight them. I swam to the top and onto the grass and over to Dumbledore. "Well done Angel!" He chuckled

When all the mermaids had been killed everyone got out of the water. I swam to the surface with Autumn and we were congratulated on our efforts.

I had won the task!

Us guys were all in the library shouting about the coolest party ever at Draco's house since the one where we!

"OMG! This will be sooooooo amazing!" Autumn yelled loudly.

"Totally!" Harry agreed

Suddenly I saw a guy with flaming red hair and pale skin with dark red eyes come up to us... He was so fucking hot!

I turned slowly and my eyes met his... he held my gaze for what seemed like 2 minutes... It felt as though my brain had become electrolyzed... His deep breath surveyed me. I blinked twice...

But we didn't kiss because we were in a library and that would have been weird.

(AN: btw oh yeah and it was Ron in case you were wondering)

"Yeah so where will the party be located?" she stated

"Umm..." Draco thought, twirling a lock of hair round his bone. "I was thinking we could go to London and hold it in one of those pods that spins round the London Eye...?"

"Yeah!" Hermione screamed, jumping up and down, "that it SUCH a cool idea!" she screamed

Ron got on the phone to the London Eye ticket office.

"I'd like to hire the London Eye please"

We all screamed and hugged each other, it would be the best party ever!

As we all ran down the corridor we ran into Snake, "what are you doing you children?" he stated.

We all stuck our middle finger up at him and ran away...

I couldn't concentrate the whole way through Spanish, Autumn kept shooting me and smiling, I shot her a look back and we were like, OMG I'M SO EXCITED!

We decided we would have the party after I had killed Lord Voldemort.

**hehehehe did you like that? review plz! and and btw next chapter somebody dies!**


	8. A Dramatic Chapter

**Chapter 8**

**Okaaayy this is the most DRAMATIC chapter evaa! (i spent ages thinking up this plot k so it mite be hard to understand but keep reading... you will find out!) sum poeple have said that this is like some other story called "immortal" or something but i dno if thats good or not, i didnt base it on that coz mines about the Triwizard tournamet! oh yeah anfd thanks for the reviews and keep reviewing! :P**

Me and Herms and Autumn all ran down to breakfast the next day.

(AN: oh yeah guys sorry but i am going to describe what they wear because its important tyo understand the caracters! if you dont like - skip!)

I was wearing some ripped, frayed, faded high waisted skin tight jeans (type 'ripped high waisted skinny jeans' into google you'll see what I mean) with a tucked in baggy Coldplay tee shirt and some DMs. Autumn was wearing some frayed and faded denim short dungarees with a faded red shirt underneath and some baseball boot wedges and Hermione was wearing an oversized cable knit sweater, wooly tights and cute socks with some brogues.

We all sat down and Ron came and sat next to me. "Hey" he breathed... "My love for you burns like a dying phoenix."

I blushed loudly.

Just then Dumbledore came and sat down at the table. "Ahem" he said loudly. We all looked at him. He was about to give us a speech.

Now before we start are breakfasts I must personally congratulate Angel on her efforts so far... and to the other contestants as well..." We all clapped. "Now let me give you a few words of wisdom... (Dumbledore droned on for ages whilst everyone talked loudly around him) ...and above all, it is not our choices that determine our actions, but our dream"

I COMPLETELY AGREE" Hermione shouted loudly.

There was a deafening silence and people chattered excitedly.

Dumbledore gave her a stony look. "Come to my office immediately child" he muttered. Herms swore loudly and followed him...

I exchanged a worried look with Autumn, has Hermione gone to far?

I sat down on my bad later that day and sung to myself silently. Suddenly, Autumn rushed into my room. It was obvious she'd been crying.

"What's up babe?" I yelled

She bust into tears...

"Angel"... she clasped my hands, sobbing passionately.

"Hermione has been killed."

"BY WHO?" I SCREAMED...

She paused for effect "Dumbledore"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" I wailed loudly. I whimpered like an injured unicorn. I bled in anguish. I lamented and mourned deploringly. (AN: lool thanks to thesaurus dot com for the words!)

We cried and hugged each otter sadly. Harry came in and kissed me sadly, so did Draco, Ron and the guy I met on holiday last year. We all went to the funeral together sadly and I sang a song in Hermione's memory. Thanks for being such an amazing indie best friend I sobbed sadly.

Just as I was turning the corner I bumped into... DUMBLEDORE!

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD YOU KILLED HER I FUCKING HATE YOU, YOU RUINED MY MOTHER FUCKING LIFE YOU FUCKING OLD MAN WHORE!"

"Angel, it is not what it seems, come to my office and I will explain everything..."

**YAYAYAYYAYA that was SO fun to rite did you like it? review plz, cmon it would be soooo nice thx!**


	9. The Truth about Hermione

**Chapter 9**

**soooooooo sorry 4 the wait omg i was in LA which was AMAZINGGGGG! id like to say thanks 4 the reviews guys you are amazing! yeah thanks to sis for all da amaaaazng help thnaks to all my friend bbz 2! anyways, heres the next chapter:**

I tripped as I ambled forward towards Dumbledore. I imagined punching him and throwing him over the castle but then I thought that I didn't want to go to prison or whatever.

We walk along the corridor and up many stairs, his office is hidden behind a painting. My black stiletto heels clicked menacingly on the carpet floor and I swagger defeated to the office.

"Hey Angel" he stated cruelly.

"Hey Bastar-"

"No don't swear at me I can explain everything just listen so I can explain so you will understand, does that make sense?" He muttered evenly.

"Uggghhh hmmmmm..." I groaned heavily as I collapsed into his beanbag.

"Okay so this is a story, you child, which must be seen in the Pensive... are you following this?" He growled annoyingly

"Yeah you bet" I wailed sarcastically.

Suddenly we were in a memory.

A young Dumbledore was strutting along the road when suddenly Hermione's dad (he was wearing a leather duffel coat and tracksuits with some Nike's, he was sorta gangster) came up and said: "hey old man my daughter is gonna be killed by Lord Voldemort when she grows up so you must hide her and pretend shes dead do you get me? Here's 5 bucks." He was rude but Dumbledore was poor so he took up the offer.

Suddenly, we were back to the future.

"So you see, he said, Hermione is not dead she's just hidden"

"OMG YAY!" I danced hotly around the office.

"So you must kill Lord Voldemort first so you can free your friend, you get me?"

"You bet I do!" I giggled and ran to meat my friends.

I told them (Autumn, Harry, Ron, Draco and Luna) all about it and we were like, yay.

"Now the party gonna be even hotter than before!" we all yelled.

**did u like that. the plot is sooooo complex now, like its so excitingggggg p.s REVIEEEEEWWWW**


	10. The Final Task

**Chapter 10**

**Soo sorry tat i havent uploded in a while i have been soooo busy wiv sklwork etc and i have been seeing my frends and stuff and i 4got about it sooryy. hope you like this next chapter! Thanks to spellcheck loooooooool!**

Luna sat next to me in the canteen with her blonde hair twisted into a sorta messy type plait bun and a huuuuge smile printed all over her face.

"Babez arent you like soooooooooo excited about the last task because you get to kill voldemort?"

"Ugghh stop talking to me everyone knows your a fucking scrape that nobody really likes..."

"Yeah tatlz exited lawlz" Draco whispered ironically as the whole hall bust out laughing. Dumbledore suddenly came up to us. We all swore loudly because we hated him because he killed Hermione because her dad told him to.

"Hey guys" He muttered happily, "Hi" we all stated back at him before flicking our hair back over our shoulders and giving him sarcastic waves whilst smiling and laughing ironically (geddit it coz were hipster).

Later that day we had training for the task... All the four competitors (Me from Ravenclaw, Harry from Gryffenclaw and Draco from Slytherin) all started shooting eachother. We were all to be trained in gun use and giant stick fighting. Wands were not allowed in this task due to risk of injury.

I ambled feverishly up to Cedric, he aimed a gun at me but in one swift move I jumped up and kicked him in the heart and grabbed the gun and did a 360 flip kick and punched him so hard he was paralyzed. With my ferret eyes I managed to aim for his heart and shot lots of bullets at him but when I ran out of amo I had to use rocks instead. Everyone was looking at me and screaming...

With a new set of eyes I looked at that amazing Angel, that beauteous Angel. I watched as like an invisible ninja she did a lot of complacent kicks and she looked just like a ninja. Her hair sparkles like diamonds in the sun, so soft and flowy and white blonde. Her bright blue cat eyes sharpened as she aimed the gun, straight at me. Through all the pain I could not care because I was looking at her, my beloved Angel. And in the dying light I still remember seeing her, glowing like an angel...

Everyone was chanting my name "Angle Angle Angle" over and over. People were screaming and crying and laughing. They came up and congratulated my, asking for my autograph. Oh my fucking good angel you are amazing they all said.

Dumbledore came up to me "you have one the task, well done."

I couldn't believe it, I had won every single task! I looked up to see the league bored, I was 1st! I think it was because they added extra points for looks and personality...

**Triwizard tounament league tables:**

**Angel Pearl Sylvia Winters - 77 points **

**Draco - 23 ponts**

**Harry - 11 points**

**Cedric - 2 points**

Later that night Dumbledore came up to me. I span loudly and my swishy hair swished hotly over my face.

"Hey angel just want to say you did a fantastic job well done! Now it is time for you to kill voldemort, BUT... first I must give you some valuable info."

We galloped over to his office. "So by the way here is what you need to know... Voldemort has many strengths but also a number of different varieties of illness."

"Okaaay then I getcha" I said thumbing him up,

"1st. He hates it when you kill him Tom

2nd. If you attack from behind you catch his weak spot (stomach)

3nd. He has no nose and so cannot smell you

4th. He has issues around other people and

5th. He has no nose and so cannot smell you

"Ohkay babes thanks!" I yelled as a trudged flatly out of the office.

I the commen room I found all of my freinds dancing but I knew I had to get ready for the final challenge.

I was wearing a dark blue short ripped warrior dress with a belt over the shoulder with lots of knives and a gun in and I had a bow and arrow as well. I was also wearing some leather stiletto ninja fighter boots with giant metal blades in the heels. My hair was done of in plaits curling round my head like a cool warrior girl. I had lodes of cool feathers in my hair and attached to my outfit. I had a brown leather cropped warrior jacket as well.

I put on a lode of foundation and brown eyeshadow and kohl around my eyes and some lipgloss as well because I wanted to look my best for the cameras which would be filming me fighting Voldemort to put on TV.

**OMFG this is sooo tense now, look aout 4 next chapter soooone!**


End file.
